Fatal Attractions
by TL-chan
Summary: Buguese has two great loves, but sometimes such devotion to them can lead to problems.


Author's Notes: So here it is. My first attempt at a Spider Riders fic. Is it even good? I'm not quite sure. You'll just have to read for yourself. I will admit that I wrote it before falling asleep, so that could easily lower it's quality. The pairing was meant to be Buguese/Aqune. It isn't really though. It's kind of difficult to write a pairing that is admittedly one-sided without breaking the canon, which is something I don't like to do when I write. Even so, this is a little bit AU. There's also some hinted Buguese/Hunter if you stretch your imagination. This fic takes place after episode 13 of the anime. It contains some spoilers up to that point. There's also one spoiler for a really late episode. However, it's more of a tease than anything and if you don't know it's a spoiler, you won't notice it. Umm… that's all. R and R.

**Fatal Attractions **

Buguese, the powerful, blue-skinned Invectid, had two great loves. Both these loves were of equal importance to him. This would at times, lead him to conflict. It was days like today when he acknowledged this flaw more than ever.

The first of his loves was simple. It was to serve his great Lord Mantid tirelessly, day after day. He never questioned his passion for such a duty. It almost seemed as if this loyalty were a quality embedded into him at birth. Lord Mantid was certainly deserving of such high importance though. There was no fault in wishing to serve such a powerful being, a brilliant conqueror. If Mantid desired the keys to the Oracle, he would have them. There was nothing the Spider Riders could do to stop him. This applied doubly to Hunter Steele, the young Earthen with such confidence and determination.

Buguese scowled at the thought of Hunter. The boy had proved to be a threat to him and it turn, to Lord Mantid, twice already. Most recently was the time when they had fought over one of the oracle keys. Hunter was weak, he was an amateur, yet he still dared to face Buguese. Worst of all, he was not so easily crushed in battle. Then, at a dire moment, the Earthen received extraordinary new powers. He was able to win over the first key.

"The foolish boy," Buguese thought to himself. "I detest him. I promise that the next time we meet, I will kill him. There's not a chance that one of my lesser comrades, even another member of the Big Four, would be able to destroy him first. I'd rather like to see Grasshop be humiliated in his attempts though."

Buguese's train of thought bought him back to that battle against Hunter. He couldn't get it off his mind and this bothered him. He had to divert his attention to something different, and quickly. This bought him to his other love.

Such a title belonged to Aqune. His beautiful Aqune. Buguese was easily able to locate the girl. Like always, she was praying to that worthless oracle. This was something that the silver-haired Invectid would never understand. For one, the Oracle was hardly alive. Such an activity was a waste of time and energy. Additionally, why would one want to support the oracle? Obviously, Lord Mantid was superior. The Oracle was detestable for having the support of so many humans. Maybe there was another reason for Buguese's hate though. Maybe it was jealousy. If Aqune didn't spend so much time around the Oracle, maybe she would be spending more time with him.

In a way, Buguese was used to Aqune's omnipresence in that location though. He never had trouble finding her, at least, and there was also the fact that he could watch her without her noticing. Well, he was pretty positive that she didn't notice him. After all, she was focusing only on the Oracle.

"My precious little Aqune," he stated, though as predicted, she didn't hear him. "You will always be mine, right?" he then smirked. "It's not as if you have a choice. If you stay with me though, I'll make sure that you're happy. I'll protect you, and your spider. I'll eliminate Hunter so that he'll never trouble you. I hope that soon enough, you won't even need your mask. Then I can look into your pretty face at all times."

Despite the frustrations regarding Hunter, Buguese did savor certain moments of the most recent battle. This was all thanks to Aqune. When she was left in confusion after her mask began to break, he was glad to be able to take her into his arms. He was even able to hold her. It was a warming feeling. He wanted to be able to have such a feeling again. This would be impossible as long as Hunter was around. It was not once, but twice that the maskless Aqune defended Hunter, sided with him. Aqune even contributed to Hunter's increase in power.

"Why!" Buguese thought to himself. "What could make my Aqune help him, even though I am her mentor? I was the one who took her in and saved her from eternally wandering in the Forest of Bewilderment. It's true that without her memory, she wouldn't know that. However, Hunter never did anything for her, while I have cared for her in her current state. Because of this, she should be with me and me alone."

Buguese was very uncertain and very frustrated. He wanted to keep his Aqune badly, but she was clearly so out of reach. There was one benefit, at this time, to having two great loves. The Invectid could always just distract himself with his other love, serving Lord Mantid.

Meanwhile, the purple-haired girl who served the Invectids continued praying to the Oracle.

"Please help me, oh Oracle," she said softly. "Tell me what Portia and I should be doing now. Also, keep granting your powers to the Spider Riders who are fighting to protect you. And also…" she paused. "I can see that my master is uneasy. While I'm angry at him for how cruelly he treats you and you should be angry as well, please help to heal his troubled spirit."


End file.
